Christine Evans
Christine Evans is a contestant from Survivor: Panama - Anarchy, Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water, and Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains. Profile Name (Age): Christine Evans (30) Tribe Designation: TBA Current Residence: St. Louis, MO Occupation: Accountant Personal Claim to Fame: Coming out to my parents. Hobbies: Spending time with my girlfriend, working out. Pet Peeves: Homophobes. 3 Words to Describe You: Understanding, observant, quirky. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why?: '''A picture of my girlfriend, Danielle, my iPod, and a pillow. '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Natalie Anderson. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to have the experience of a lifetime. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I can handle anything thrown at me. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: My social game will be my biggest strength but I can be strategic if need be. Hawaii Name (Age): Christine Evans (31) Tribe Designation: Oahu Previous Season: Survivor: Panama - Anarchy-5th Place/15th Voted Out-8th Jury Member Current Residence: St. Louis, MO Occupation: Accountant Personal Claim to Fame: Coming out at an early age. Inspiration in Life: My girlfriend, which is why I'm so happy we get to do this together. Hobbies: Spending time with my girlfriend, working out. Pet Peeves: Homophobes and transphobic people. 3 Words to Describe You: Humble, determined, fun.. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? A bed, a good book, and a TV. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: My girl Nicole! Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to have this experience with Danielle. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I made it to the final five in those harsh conditions in Panama, I can handle Hawaii. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: The personal relationships I will make will help. All Stars Name (Age): Christine Evans (34) Tribe Designation: Faleloa Previous Season: Survivor: Panama - Anarchy-5th Place/15th Voted Out-8th Jury Member and Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water-11th Place/10th Voted Out-1st Jury Member Current Residence: St. Louis, MO Occupation: Accountant Personal Claim to Fame: Coming out at an early age. Inspiration in Life: My beautiful girlfriend Danielle Hobbies: Going out with my girlfriend. Pet Peeves: People who remind me of Billy. 3 Words to Describe You: Humble, determined, fun. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? A TV, a couch, and a pillow. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Kelley Wentworth Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Third time's the charm! I want the win!. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I've done this two times and made it far both times, I can do it again. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I want to play a smart and humble game. Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Voting History Post-''Survivor'' Trivia Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:Survivor: Panama-Anarchy Category:LGBT contestants Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Category:Survivor: All Stars - Heroes vs Villains Category:Contestants appearing in multiple seasons